Alice and Jasper iPod Shuffle!
by MaryAlice303
Summary: Just a shuffle of 15 songs about Jasper and Alice


Hi Everyone I have seen everyone make the Ipod shuffles about different Twilight couples and I loved it! So i figured I'd try! Enjoy :)

That's What You Get by Paramore

Alice sat on her bed on another lonely day. She had loved Jasper so much. She put her faith into him and he broke her heart. She wondered how she was supposed to feel without him. Was she supposed to learn how to let go of everything she had with him? Was she supposed to learn how to build the bridges back up? She didn't know. The pain was so bad but she invited it in with open arms. But that's what you get when you let your heart win.

Starstruck by Lady Gaga

Alice was dancing in her room to Lady Gaga songs when Jasper came in. He came up behind her and danced with her. She smiled and looked in his eyes. He was so perfect at everything he did. Of course, Alice was too.

"You know what?" Alice asked Jasper.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm so starstruck by you." She responded. Then Jasper pulled Alice in for a kiss.

I Belong To You (New Moon Remix) by Muse

Jasper was sitting on the bed with his guitar trying to come up with a song for Alice. He had been through millions of papers. Finally a thought popped up in his head. "I belong to you" he sang over and over again. He started writing the rest of the lyrics and music. Alice shortly came upstairs and he played the song for her.

"I truly belong to you, Alice" he whispered to her when he finished the song.

Eyes on Fire by Blue Foundation

Alice was lying on the bed with Jasper. Their relationship was very confusing and somewhat pointless. "Jasper I have nothing for you to gain from me" Alice said. "Alice I love you and when I meant you I suddenly would risk myself just for you" He responded looking her in the eye. Their eyes meant and it felt like they were on fire.

Miracle by Paramore

Jasper sat on the couch watching T.V. He watched the people who have had miracles and realized he envied them. He wished for a miracle to hide his hurting inside. Maybe like love. Love was what he needed. His thoughts drifted to his best friend Alice. If she would love him one day, it would definitely be a miracle.

Hallelujah by Paramore

Alice and Jasper had a good life. They had many friends and were happy to be together. They wanted to make it last forever. But, they also wanted those bad days they had to go by quickly. On those days their patience wore thin and they thought "If only time flew like a dove." But Alice and Jasper had plenty of time on their hands. So they wouldn't give up they'd be screaming "Hallelujah!"

Thirteen by Elliot Smith

Jasper was playing his guitar thinking of a song he could sing for Alice. He thought about how she loved to swim, dance, and the things they said about "paint it black." He also thought about how her dad wouldn't get off of his back. He wrote through the song pretty quickly. The melody flowed with the lyrics. After he had finished writing he thought about the title.

He'd call it thirteen because their relationship was sometimes like 13 year olds.

Brown Eyes by Lady Gaga

Alice thought about Jasper's brown eyes and how she lost him. He watched her leave through his brown eyes. Alice had felt vacancy and disappointment in his brown eyes. She thought about those silly relationship songs about guys. None seemed to fit her and Jaspers relationship. But it didn't matter. All she know is she got lost in his brown eyes.

Mean by Taylor Swift

Alice thought about how mean Jasper was. He was mean when they were in a relationship, when they broke up, and probably even now. He probably got pushed around and took it out on others. But she was going to end that cycle. Alice could see him in a bar drunk and ranting over a football game about how she couldn't dance. She knew, though, that someday she'd be living in a big city as a famous dancer and all he'd ever be is mean.

Let's Get Lost by Beck and Bat for Lashes

Jasper walked around with Alice. Reality surrounded them and it hurt. They wanted to be together so bad but it was almost impossible unless they were hiding. Jasper was talking to Alice wishing they didn't have to hide from everyone. Alice wished the same.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?" She responded.

"How about, just for tonight, let's get lost" He said and she responded with a quick nod.

Walk on the Water by Britt Nicole

Alice was writing in her diary about how no one liked her and she wasn't good for anyone. Her head popped up when she got a message on her computer from Jasper. He was asking her if she would like to hang out today. She took a deep breath and almost said yes but had to think about it first. Her thoughts wandered to the questions; what are you waiting for? What do you have to lose? She then looked at the computer again, her heart was telling her to give up but she knew she shouldn't. She quickly hit yes. Later that day, she meant Jasper at the park. She knew her faith made her do this and she was thankful. She knew she could walk on the water to.

Back to December by Taylor Swift

Alice had her guitar out and was trying to write a song about what she did to Jasper. They met for lunch yesterday and he still had his guard up and she knew why. She broke his heart last December. It was all her fault. Jasper was so perfect and she let him go. This song was going to be her swallowing her pride and telling him she was sorry for that night and that she goes back to December all the time. She missed his pale skin and his melting smile. She missed how he held her when she cried and how he treated her all the time. This was her realizing what she had with him. She'd call this song about Jasper Back to December.

Jacobs Theme By Howard Shore

Jasper sat at the piano thinking about a theme for Alice right now. She was in a depression form her losing her best friend and parents. He ran his fingers across the piano and started playing a soft melody. He had gotten it and it was so perfect.

Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift

Alice and Jasper sat on the porch with their new little baby, Allison. Allison had just turned 5 months. Alice had thought about how she'd grow up so fast. She didn't want her to. She thought about when she'd be a teenager and then when she would move out and be on her own. No mother wanted her child to grow up, especially when Alice, herself, would grow up to. She sighed then kissed his little babies cheek. "What are you thinking about?" Jasper asked Alice. "Oh, I was just thinking about how I never want Allison to grow up" She responded. "Neither do I" Jasper said.

Practice Makes Perfect by Cute is What We Aim For

Jasper had done many things wrong. He'd done a few things he regrets now. He'd hurt many women and cheated…a lot. But he had now meant someone who he loved. Alice. After everything he had done Alice had still loved him. He had no idea why. But, as he always said, I guess practice makes perfect.


End file.
